


Vampires can get drunk, but it is never a good idea

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aro and Carlisle are soulmates, F/M, M/M, No Sex, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, Vampires, Volterra, Worldbuilding, minor Aro/Sulpicia, this goes zero to a hudred real quick, witch!aro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: Aro shows Carlisle that vampires can in fact get intoxicated, and it leads to a few rushed revelations.
Relationships: Aro/Carlisle Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vampires can get drunk, but it is never a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm trying to put my stories in order, know that everything I write is connected unless stated otherwise, and this takes place after Trust Exercise.
> 
> (virgin blood in rituals, doesn't mean the blood of someone who hasn't had sexual relationships, but it means the blood of someone who hasn't had their blood used in a ritual before)

"Sometimes I miss the taste of ale," Carlisle said after an extended silence.

He was sitting on the roof of the palace, Aro next to him, watching the people move quickly through the torch lit roads of Volterra. It was a night with no moon, with all the stars brilliant in their secret dance.

"I'm afraid we have no ale here, but our wine is quite reputable," Aro said, watching over his city.

Carlisle turned to him with a frown. "We can't drink." It sounded like a question.

"Who told you that?" Aro asked, a playful tone in his voice. A tone Carlisle had come to recognise as an upcoming grand reveal.

"Everyone I've met says it is impossible."

"Principe, everyone else doesn't know what I know. A lot of things are possible, including liquor induced euphoria."

"How?" Carlisle asked, sounding a little more frantic than intended.

Aro debated how to anwer, should he admit he was a witch, should he admit that the blood of a priest was necessary?

"I can show you," he said instead.

Carlisle nodded enthusiastically and Aro smiled. He excused himself to prepare accordingly.

For a vampire to feel intoxicated, the opposite of virgin blood was needed. A few centuries before, Aro had no trouble finding a willing witch to provide him with their blood, but now it had become quite a feat. Catholic priests were unwilling to allow a vampire to take some of their blood, and it had led to many unfortunate incidents, which in turn led the Volturi to spread the _knowledge_ that drinking from a priest was bad luck. Most vampires had never tried a priest's blood before, it was easy to convince them, and those old enough to have tried a witch's blood, knew to keep their silence.

For mortals, liquor removed inhibitions, crooked their moral compass, intensified instincts. For immortals, it did the same thing. Which made intoxication a very dangerous habit for a vampire. Aro wasn't very fond of it himself, it dulled his senses, but he was very intrigued to see what the blond's instincts would command of him. There would be no danger, seeing they were in the palace, at night, with all guards aware and prepared. And he would make sure he was present the entire time himself, lest any of the guards got funny ideas.

He told Carlisle of the dangers as he led him to his personal chambers. He told him of the risks and his plan to be with him and Carlisle had watched mesmerised as Aro dripped his own blood into a carved silver cup filled with red wine. He accepted the cup looking at Aro with an intensity the older vampire hadn't seen in his friend's eyes before. Carlisle swallowed, and Aro could swear his chest tightened.

Gods, he had wanted Carlisle to drink directly from him, but he hadn't found the courage to ask.

"How did it taste?" he asked when Carlisle shoved the cup to his hands, grabbing onto his arm to steady himself.

"Glorious," Carlisle whispered.

Aro smiled. If he wasn't ruling the vampire world, Aro was sure he would be the king's personal liquor provider. If the king was at all smart that was, and didn't drain him immediately. He had witch's blood in him. He had been told his venom tasted spectacular on its own, so he could imagine what it tasted like enhanced with _rich_ blood.

Carlisle was looking around as if he was seeing the room for the first time. Everything was a little hazy, he felt a little dizzy, he felt less _other_ than he had ever felt since he was turned. He almost felt _normal_.

Walking around the room, he picked up Aro's discarded cloak and felt the fabric between his fingers. It felt...simpler than he had come to know.

"I wasn't aware that monks drank ale," Aro said, wanting to engage Carlisle in some form of conversation, to keep him grounded a little.

Carlisle turned to face him, with that same intense stare as before. He made his way to him, slowly and Aro had the strangest feeling he was being preyed upon.

"You have no idea what took place there," Carlisle said and he was now less than a metre away from Aro.

Aro stepped back, suddenly aware of what Carlisle was doing. _Oh no_. When he said he had wanted to see Carlisle act on instinct for a few moments, he had imagined that the blond _saint_ would perhaps act on his social instincts, that were clearly prominent, and overshare personal details. Aro had imagined that Carlisle may have a repressed possessive instinct and try to pick a fight with a guard. He definitely hadn't imagined unleashing _that_.

But then again, this was also an instinct, wasn't it?

_Oh, but this is so wrong_. "Enlighten me," he said, trying to hide his increasing panic.

Yes, he wanted this, of course he did, he would be the first to admit it, but not _like this._

Carlisle was still approaching him, choking the distance between them out of existence and Aro had found himself trapped between Carlisle's form and his bed. He had two options, stand his ground or fall back.

"How about I show you?" Carlisle leaned forward and Aro let gravity pull him down, avoiding Carlisle's tempting, _tempting_ lips.

Aro scrambled back, and Carlisle climbed on top of him, easily catching up.

"I'm not as naive as you assume, Aro," he said and found the chance to slip between Aro's legs, hovering above him.

_Oh gods, yes, yes please yes._

"I see the way you look at me. I know you want me, Aro."

_Oh gods, yesyesyes._

Carlisle leaned his face closer, hiding at the crook of Aro's neck. "I want you too." He whispered and his lips lightly touched Aro's skin. He ground down, showing Aro exactly how much he wanted him.

_This is unfair._

Aro pushed one of Carlisle's arms away, slipping out of his trapped position and stood next to the bed.

"You didn't say you couldn't hold your liquor," Aro said lamely. It was the only thing he could think of that didn't involve admitting to Carlisle everything.

Carlisle had moved before Aro had finished his sentence, and was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs on each side of Aro's form. He grabbed one of Aro's gloved hands and tilted his head up to look at his face.

"Aro, I need to tell you something."

_Gods, no, no, no this is unfair._

"Carli-"

"I can't keep pretending."

"I don't want to hear thi-"

"Caius knows. I'm sure the guards know. I think only _you_ don't know."

"Stop talking, prince."

Carlisle shook his head, slowly catching up to the fact that Aro was talking over of him. "You say you value honesty. I am being honest."

"I don't believe you are anything but drunk right now."

"Liquor is not a good assistant in creating lies. It merely helps one see clearer."

"That is very incorrect."

"I'm telling the truth-" he tried to take off Aro's glove but the older vampire pulled his hand back violently, "and you have to believe me."

"Don't sa-"

"I love you."

Silence. Absolute silence and complete stillness everywhere but within Aro who was free falling into a well of black despair.

_This is unfair. I stole it from him, it means nothing._

"If it's true, if you mean it, then you will mean it tomorrow too. So, I'm begging you, if it is so, tell me when you are _you_."

Aro pushed back, forcing Carlisle's legs to untangle from around him and made his way to the door. He exited without looking back, leaving Carlisle alone.

Carlisle remained seated for another moment, not fully comprehending what just happened. He fell back on the bed, burying his face in Aro's soft, _soft_ sheets - _Aro couldn't stand harsh textures on his skin,_ he vaguely remembered- and inhaled deeply.

The taste of the wine was nothing when he compared it to the lingering scent on the linen.

  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Aro was shaking, trembling - _What just happened? Is it real? Honest? Is it all ruined?-_ as he made his way to the chamber he shared with Sulpicia. He found her and reached for her embrace feeling lost, lost, _lost_.

Sulpicia held him, keeping her questions for another time. Everything was about Carlisle lately anyway.

"Husband, precious lover, how can I help?"

Aro held on to her, terrified of what he now knew as truth, but very aware that he had been aroused since Carlisle had him trapped on the bed. He latched his lips against Sulpicia's neck, kissing and biting and sucking and licking and knowing this was all very, very unfair.

Sulpicia pulled at his hair, forcing him to stop, to reveal his neck to her and Aro moaned. _Gods, she knows exactly what I want._

She guided him back, pushed him to sit on the chair she had been sitting on moments before and climbed on top of him. She was kissing and demanding and claiming and Aro was yielding.

"Oh Aro, I sometimes wish I were a man, so I could care for you as you need me to," she said, her voice soft, a contrast to her demanding touches.

Aro sighed at the way she was pushing him and gripping and grinding.

"Sometimes, I wish so as well."

He wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling her tighter against him, meeting her lips and allowing himself to forget, if only for a moment, to push the idea of Carlisle on _his_ bed, alone, touching and writhing and missing him.

"But not very often," he said and reached around to undo her clothes.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> any spare thoughts are welcome :D


End file.
